Killer girl
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: Michelle is the sister of Jason Voorhees but she has to get away for the science guys. She runs to the Caribbean and meets Jack Sparrow. Bad at summary.


Killer girl.

**I wanted to write a story from a viewpoint of a girl. This is a crossover story. The people from other stories are: Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers.**** There is some time problems so I warned you. Don't review me for that. It is set in Dead Men's Chest and At Worlds End.**

A tall man stood at the side of a lake. He was 6. 7 feet long, wears a brown jacket and brown pants. He had a black shirt and black shoes. On his right hand, he had a machete and on his face was a hockey mask. His name was Jason Voorhees. On his left side stood a girl. She was 5. 7 feet long. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were ocean blue. She wears a black top with black pants and combat shoes. Her name was Michelle Voorhees.

Brother and sister stood next to each other when Michelle said "It's time, I have to go." Jason looked at his sister and he knew that she was right. She has to go. There were too many people who knew about her and they will come after her. They heard a sound of a car behind them and saw Freddy. Freddy was a man about 5.8 feet long. He wears a brown hat, a Christmas sweater, brown pants and black shoes. On his right hand, he had a glove with knifes on each finger. His eyes were blood red and his skin was burned. After him came a man about 6. 3 feet long. It was Michael Myers. Michael had a white mask and fuzzy brown hair. His suit was blue and he had blue eyes. Michael wears black shoes and he had a kitchen knife in his right hand. "We are not going to hunt guys." said Michelle. "But I thought that there were maybe some brats who need some playtime." said Freddy while clicking his knifes at each others. Michael waves his hands in the air and jumped up and down. "Damn Krueger, what has he eaten?" asked Michelle. "He's not hyper but he says that we have to go." answered Freddy. "Where are you going again?" "To the Caribbean Freddy."

Michael ticked Freddy on the shoulder. "No, you can't drive Michael. Remember that we were driving to Hannibal? You hitted every thing you saw and you were driving with 160 miles per hour! You nearly killed us!" "Let's go NOW!" screamed Michelle.

When they arrived at the air port, Jason hugged Michelle. "I shall miss you too Jason." "If there are any problems, you can reach me by dreams, alright?" said Freddy. Michelle shook Freddy and Michael's hand and walked to her plane.

A few hours later.

"I have to what?" asked Michelle. "You have to jump to land, I can't land anywhere." said the pilot. Michelle looked down and saw her new place. Port Royal. Michelle grabbed her parachute and jumped.

Meanwhile in Port Royal.

Elizabeth sat with flowers in her hand. She was sad. Elizabeth turned around and saw that Will was captured by the EITC. She run to Will and was captured too. Her father ran to the couple and saw a small man. It was Lord Beckett.

Michelle landed right on a navy guy. "Sorry, is this Port Royal?" asked Michelle but she was captured too. "I was better of with those science guys." She grumbled. "Beckett?" asked the governor. "It's Lord now." "Lord or no Lord, tell us why we are captured?" asked Elizabeth. "Man, that guy is even smaller than Chucky!" yelled Michelle. Every body looked at her. "Don't you know him? Chucky, the killer doll?" "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Beckett. "My name is Michelle and I'm looking for someone with the name Jack Sparrow." "Captain!" said Elizabeth and Will at the same time. "Captain Jack Sparrow." said Elizabeth. "Again, why are we arrested?" asked Elizabeth. "You are arrested by sending a man free who did actions against the crown was supposed to be dead for which the punishment…" said the governor. "For which the punishment is dead." finished Beckett. "Send them to jail." "Now I know how Freddy felt when he was caught." said Michelle.

**Here's the first chapter. Chucky is a guy in a doll body and is about three feet long with red hair. You can find him on google. Please review.**


End file.
